Weightless
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "It's like they're asking people to join the mile high club." She insisted leaning back in her seat. Sara and Grissom have some in-flight fun...


Okay... I want you all to understand how painful this is for me to do... but it is Charlie's birthday and this is a little treat for her :)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Hope you all like it- please review and let me know if it was worth losing my sense of self respect...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... and no longer my soul.

**Weightless **

The lights in the aisle were dim as most of the passengers slept they had been in the air for three hours. Sara glanced around at all the people asleep with distaste adjusting her head phones to hear Adam Sandler better her elbow purposely jabbing her sleeping husband. She was bored. And she'd decided if she was going to have to suffer a ten hour sleepless flight from London to Las Vegas he would too.

"Uhmm..." He stirred his eyes opening slowly taking in his wife's up right seat and restless expression. "What can I do for you dear?"

"Don't patronise me mister. I'm bored." She hissed loudly.

"But I gave you the window seat..." Grissom smirked knowing full well that he was just irritating her further. Sara frowned at him taking her head phones off and placing them in the pocket ahead of her.

"Why does in-flight music sound like porn music?" Sara asked quirking an eyebrow at her husband.

"Is this what you've been thinking about while everyone else slept?" Grissom muttered to her with a small laugh sitting himself up right.

"It's like they're asking people to join the mile high club." She insisted leaning back in her seat.

"You think just music makes people want to have sex?" Grissom mused taking a sip of the almost cold cup of coffee on his tray.

"Well surely that's why so many people have sex on elevators... they have porn music." his wife shrugged.

"I don't think that's how it works..." But he was cut off by Sara's lips planting sensual feathery kisses along his jaw.

"Come on don't say you haven't been curious..." She whispered in his ear her tongue like wild fire, her teeth providing the precise amount of pressure to sent shivers shooting down his spine. Grissom could feel one of her hands undoing his shirt button and disappearing inside to caress his bare skin.

"Sara..." he coughed attempting to stop himself from getting too aroused. "We can't..."

"Who says we can't? Everyone's asleep and there are no flight attendants around..." She looked up at him with a frown letting her kisses trail down to his neck.

Grissom groaned slightly knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. Her mouth, her hands, the feeling of her body on his- it was all too much. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Not here..." he managed to croak as he felt her hand reach his belt.

"Your wish is my command..." Sara whispered to him, pulling herself to her feet. She made her way down the aisle throwing him a devilish grin over her shoulder as she went- her eyes scanning over the other seats to make sure no one was watching.

Grissom leant his head back against his seat his head spinning with the mix of caution and arousal. With a silent groan he dragged himself to follow his wife. What had he gotten himself in for?

He gently knocked on the sliding door waiting for Sara to open it, the anticipation settling in the lower regions of his abdomen. Sara had always kept him on his toes when it came to bedroom activities. Her ability to tease the hell out of him without giving him anything had never ceased to amaze him. Her smile, her eyes, the long legs she wrapped around him as they lost themselves to each other had never stopped captivating him.

Sara let him in carefully closing and locking he door behind him. But when she turned around Grissom had already closed the gap between them hungrily planting his lips on to hers while his hands roamed her body.

"I need you..." He whispered to her.

"Uh-huh... Not yet" Sara winked at him before kneeling down in front of him. Grissom closed his eyes at the pleasure of her touch and the feel of her mouth.

"Sara...now" He hissed knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. With a satisfied smile she pulled herself up quickly stripping down and perching on the edge of the sink. Not wasting any time Grissom closed the space between them, Sara's legs wrapped around him pulling him in deeper. He began pumping in and out of her his hands tightly gripping the skin and he kissed Sara's neck. The weightless feeling of being 50,000 feet above ground making every movement more powerful.

"Come for me honey..." He muttered to her as his finger tips caressed her silky smooth skin. If he was honest he could never fully explain how someone has exquisite as Sara had made herself into his life. And not only that- she was his- only his.

All of the tension and the anticipation exploded as Sara held him tightly against her silently letting go. Grissom soon followed breathlessly leaning against the wall behind him.

They hastily cleaned up and got dressed, Grissom left first making his way back to his seat as if nothing had happened but he was sure the look on his face had given him away as he met the eye of one of the flight attendants. Blushing slightly he took a deep breath and sat down. Sara appeared shortly after, the sudden colour in her cheeks of the afterglow giving her away. She took the seat beside him, finding her place with a smile. She rested her heavy head on his shoulder her fingers intertwined with his.

Sara glanced up at her husband from her position nestled in his arms she winked at him with a half smile. "Welcome to the mile high club Mr Grissom."

**The End **


End file.
